Gara Gara Uya
by Keira Miyako
Summary: CHAP 4 IS APDET. Sasuke di hipnotis? gimana ya kira-kira? apakah masih akan ja'im? selengkapnya di Gara-gara Uya chap 4... cek it out! warning: OOC, jelek,nista,abal,gaje. Don't like don't read and NO FLAME... sekali lagi NO FLAME okey? hehe
1. Chapter 1

**Declaimer : Naruto milik Masak shi Kishimoto?*plak***

**Pairing: SasuHina**

**Rated: T**

**Genre: Humor *walau garing***

**Warning: OOC abisss, jelek abisss, nista abisss, abal abisss, garing abissss, jelek abissss, dan yang abisss abisss lainnya. Siap-siap ember buat nampung muntahan. : )**

Siang itu cuaca sangat cerah. Langit berwarna biru cerah dan angin pun berhembus sepoi-sepoi. Para pemuda banyak yang menikmati cuaca hari ini dengan jalan-jalan ke luar rumah bersama teman-teman, atau bahasa kerennye _hang out. _Begitu pula yang dilakukan oleh seorang gadis berambut indigo dan bermata lavender. Dia sedang _hang out_ dengan teman -teman nya ke _Konoha's Mall_. Gadis yang diketahui bernama Hinata itu pergi bersama tiga temannya yaitu Ino, Sai dan Sasuke. Namun karena Ino dan Sai sedang sibuk_ Shoping_, jadinya Hinata hanya bersama Sasuke. Hinata berjalan-jalan berdampingan dengan Sasuke disekitar toko Aksesoris dimall itu. Beberapa kali Hinata mendengar Sasuke menguap. Nampaknya ia sangat bosan.

"Sas, lo bosan ya?," tanya Hinata, ketika ia sedang melihat-lihat aksesoris di toko itu.

"Hn, banget," kata Sasuke sewot.

"Maaf deh, ini gara-gara si Ino yang _shopaholic _itu sibuk belanja. Jadinya kita cuma berdua deh," kata Hinata.

"Hn, bukan itu Hin. Ini gara-gara lo yang maksa gue ikut kesini. Emang kalian mau ngapain sih kesini?,"cerocos Sasuke.

"Sas, lo gak kasian apa ama sahabat lo yang paling manis and imyut sedunia ini? Gue kan pengen_ Shoping_, udah lama gue gak _shoping_," kata Hinata sambil mewek.

"Hah, lo ama si Ino itu sama aja, _Shopaholic_. Lagian ngapain ngajak gue kesini ha? Lu kan bisa pergi bertiga aja," kata Sasuke sangat OOC.

"Lah, pan lu tau sendiri si Ino itu pegimane? Dia kan kalo udah ama Sai nemplok mulu kaya perangko. Bisa-bisa gue jadi obat nyamuk nih disini. Makanya gue ngajak lo biar gue ada temen ngobrol disini," jelas Hinata dengan logat betawinya.

"Ck, mendokusai," kata Sasuke.

"Woi itu _trademark _gue jangan lo pakeg," teriak Shikamaru-yang entah datang dari mana- sambil bawa golok.

"Mana buktinya?," tanya Sasuke.

"Ini gue ada surat-suratnya," balas Shikamaru sambil nyodorin surat-surat.

"Apaan nih? Surat izin mengemudi, surat tanah, surat tagihan listrik, surat tagihan makan di warteg, surat tagihan utang, surat... cinta?," kata Sasuke mebaca satu-persatu surat yang diberikan Shikamaru sambil _sweatdrop._

"Eh salah ambil gue, nih yang bener," kata Shikamaru sambil ngasih surat yang lain.

"Hn, yaudahlah gue percaya. Udah sono pergi tidur, udah dicari emak lu tuh mau di kelonin. Sono pergi," usir Sasuke.

"Iye-iye, gue pergi. Tapi jangan pake _trademark_ gue lagi ya. Awas lu," Kata Shikamaru sambil ngacungin golok.

"Hn, iye," balas Sasuke. Hinata yang melihat pertengkaran gaje itu pun hanya _Sweatdrop_.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sementara itu di saat yang sama dan di tempat yang tak jauh dari tempat SasuHina berada, ada Uya Kuya yang lagi syuting.

"Oke pemirsa ketemu lagi dengan saya Uya kuya diacara Uya emang Kuya uneg-uneg 2011," kata si pembawa acara yang berkulit item kaya pinggiran koreng *?* didepan kamera.

"Yap, seperti biasa kita akan mencari orang yang ingin mengeluarkan uneg-uneg mereka dengan cara_ Hipnotis_," Katanya lagi.

"Namun ingat uneg-uneg dan aib itu berbeda. Banyak sekali orang-orang yang menganggap acara ini itu membuka aib. Namun saya tekankan, acara ini sudah memiliki persetujuan dari masing-masing pihak yang bersangkutan," kata si Uya lagi dengan gaya nya yang sok keren.

"Yak, kita berkeliling dulu untuk mencari orang yang ingin mengeluarkan uneg-uneg mereka," katanya sambil berjalan dengan asistennya –Edi- yang nggak jauh beda dengan bos nya, sama-sama item kaya pinggiran koreng *plak –di gaplok Uya n Edi-*. Uya kemudian berkeliling mencari mangsa yang akan ia_ Hipnotis_. Saat itulah pandangannya tertuju kepada sesosok gadis cantik berambut indigo dan Cowok cakep berambut Emo – pantat ayam- yang sedang ber cakap-cakap di dalam toko Aksesoris. Nampak nya mereka sedang mendebatkan sesuatu. Uya pun segera kesana untuk nyamperin mangsanya.

"Gue bosen, gue pulang ya Hin," kata Sasuke.

"Gak boleh Sasuke-kun... Lo harus tetep disini," ucap Hinata mulai menunjukkan wajah mewek nya.

"Nggak ah, gue mau pulang. Gue bosen," kata Sasuke lagi.

"Sas..." rengek Hinata sambil bersujud dan menarik kaki Sasuke agar Sasuke tidak kemana-mana. "Gue mohon jangan pergi," mohon Hinata.

"Gak mau, gue mau pergi," kata Sasuke. Dan acara tarik menarik kaki pun di mulai.

"Hei, kalian. Lagi berantem ya?" kata si Uya yang tiba-tiba deteng dan mengganggu acara SasuHina. SasuHina yang lagi ngelakuin adegan yang enggak elit pun kemudian membenarkan posisi supaya enggak kelihat konyol di kamera. Ya, jaga image gitulah...

"Enggak," kata Sasuke ketus.

"Ye, sok tau lo," tambah Hinata salting.

"Oh. Hm, gimana kalo kita ngobrol-ngobrol dulu disana," kata Si Uya.

"Hn? Buat apa?," tanya Sasuke lagi.

"Oh, aku ingat sekarang. Lu itu Uya kan yang tukang Hipnotis itu kan? Lo mau ngipnotis kita?," tanya Hinata.

"Iya gue Uya. Hm, nggak gue cuma mau ngajak kalian ngobrol. Mau?," tanya si Uya.

"Hn, nggak," kata Sasuke cepat.

"Oh, ayo-ayo ajah gue mah," sergah Hinata.

"Hin, lo gimana si? Kenapa lo mau diajak ngobrol om-om nggak dikenal kaya dia? Ntar kalo lo diculik gimana Hin?," kata Sasuke khawatir.

"Jiah, lo kagak tau ya Sas? Dia itu Uya, tukang _Hipnotis_. Masak kagak tau sich," jelas Hinata.

"Halah, mau Uya kek, Uye kek, Upil kek, gue kagak peduli," kata Sasuke.

"Ck, Sas lu kagak mau masuk tipi ya?," bisik Hinata.

"..." Sasuke nampak berpikir.

"Heh, lo itu keren siapa tau ada produser yang ngeliat lo. Terus tertarik ama lo dan lo dijadiin aktor. Bukannya impian lo itu pengen jadi seleb?," bisik Hinata lagi.

"Oke dah gua mau," katanya tegas. Uya yang mendengarnya hanya tersenyum nista.

'Weh kesempatan bagus nih, siapa tau gue bisa jadi seleb' batin Sasuke.

"Oke, ayo kesana..." ajak Uya.

.

.

.

.

.

SasuHina sedang duduk di bangku yang telah di sediakan Uya. Disekeliling mereka ada banyak orang yang menonton mereka.

"Oke, siapa nama kalian?," tanya Uya.

"Gue Hinata," kata Hinata cepat.

"Gue Sasuke," jawab Sasuke.

"Oh, pantesan mukannya kayak kagak asing. Kalian yang di pilem Narto itu kan?," tanya si Uya lagi.

"Kagak, lu salah orang kali. Jangan pitnah lu, gue kan bukan artis," cerocos Hinata.

"Oh iya kali ye, terus kalian ini pacaran atau gimana nih?," tanyanya lagi.

"What the pell ? Pacaran? Kagak lah, orang kita Sahabatan kok, yeeee sotoy lu," kata Hinata lagi. Sementara Sasuke stay cool atau lebih tepatnya pura-pura cool biar keliatan bagus di kamera.

"Oh sahabatan. Tapi kok tadi kaya orang pacaran ya? Oh iya Btw punya uneg-uneg kagak?," si Uya banyak tanya nih.

"Punya,"

"Nggak,"

Ucap SasuHina bersamaan.

"Oke, si Hinata ada. Mau di _hipnotis _nggak?," tanyanya lagi.

"Mau deh, gue pengen ngeluarin uneg-uneg biar kagak stress," kata Hinata semangat. "What about you Sas?," tanya Hinata.

"Hm, terus terang gue kagak percaya ama hal begituan," kata Sasuke.

"Oh yaudah berarti lu kagak mau di _hipnotis_?" tanya Uya.

"Lo bercanda ya? Gue mau lah, gue kan penasaran ama yang namanya _Hipnotis_," kata Sasuke super duper OOC. Yang mendengarnya hanya _Sweatdrop_ berjamaah.

"Ck, gimana sih lo Sas? Plin-plan banget sih? Tadi lu bilang kagak ada uneg-uneg?," lama-lama Hinata kesel juga nih sama si pantat ayam Sasuke.

"Iya, tapi setelah gue pikir-pikir ternyata ada, Hin..." Jawab cowok emo itu.

"Oke, berarti pada mau di _hipnotis_ kan?,"

"Oke," ucap mereka serempak.

"Siapa duluan nih?"

"Lo dulu deh Hin," kata Sasuke.

"Iye, iye, gue duluan," ucap Hinata.

"Oke, Hinata begini sugestinya Kalau kamu melihat api kamu harus tidur, oke?," tanya Uya yang hanya ditanggapi anggukan Hinata.

Bagaimanakah kelanjutan proses _Hipnotis_ Sasuhina? Kita lihat di chapter berikutnya...

**TBC**

**Gyaaaaaaa, kenapa Eira malah bikin fic super duper gaje, nista, n abal begini? Hiks... *pundung*. Ide ini muncul waktu Eira lagi nonton Uya emang kuya, kayaknya bagus kalo di buat fic, Eh gataunya malah garing begini... Akhir-akhir ini Eira banyak ide buat dijadiin fic, cuman baru ini ajah yang Eira buat. Gomeneee yah... Kalo jelek bangetttt... Eira emang gak bakat bikin fic... Hiks... Eh iyah ini kagak ada unsur pencemaran nama baik loh, ini Cuma murni hasil karya and murni buat fun fun ajah. Peace yah om Uya? ^^v jangan marahhhh oke? *sujud-sujud ama om Uya*. Okelah Keep atau Remove? Tolong kasih tau ya? ntar kalo emang jelek bakal Eira hapus deh :')**


	2. Chapter 2

**DECLAIMER : Tentu saja punya Keira Miyako *digetok Masashi Kisimoto***

**Pairing : SasuHina**

**Rated : T**

**Genre : romance/Humor mungkin?**

**Warning : Typo banyak, jelek, OOC abisss, abal,Idenya konyol,gaje banget , bikin muntah, Bikin Diare *?*, Bikin serangan jantung *?*, bikin Flamer meradang, dll**

**Don't Like Don't Read**

**No FLAME**

**::^^:: ~HAPPY READING~ ::^^::**

"Oke, Hinata begini sugestinya Kalau kamu melihat api kamu harus tidur, oke?," tanya Uya yang hanya ditanggapi anggukan Hinata.

"Oke tarik nafas dalam-dalam dan-"

"Tunggu, kami juga mau masukkkk tipiiiiii," potong seorang gadis berambut pirang dan berbaju ungu yang sedang berlari dengan gerakan slow motionnya. Dibelakangnya ada seorang cowok berambut hitam sehitam malam dan bermata onyx yang mengejarnya sambil membawa tas belanjaan yang bejibun banyak. Backsound dari adegan itu adalah lagu india yang lagi ngetrend akhir-akhir ini gara-gara Briptu Norman *plak*. Sementara itu Uya, Sasuke dan Hinata pun sweatdrop berjamaah melihat adegan itu.

"Haah...haah...haah... Om Uya ka-kami haah... kami... teman mereka..." Ucap gadis yang bernama Ino ngos-ngosan.

JDERRRRRR

Bagai tersambar kilat yang gede banget, Uya pun pundung seketika. Ia pundung karena dipanggil Ino dengan sebutan 'om'.

'Gila nich cewek, perasaan gue belon tua-tua banget... Tapiiii... Tapiiii...' batin Uya, pundung dipojokan . Ino yang ngeliatpun bingung.

"Om Uya k-kenapa?," tanya Ino bingung. Mendengar pertanyaan Ino itu lagi-lagi Uya pun pundung. Edi yang ngeliatnya juga bingung. Kemudian Edi mendekat dan bertanya sama si Uya.

"Boss, ente kenape?," tanya si Edi.

"Ed, emang gue udah tua yah? perasaan baru kemaren gue lahir, kok gue udah dipanggil om yah?" kata Uya. Edi, Hinata, Sasuke, Ino, dan cowok yang bersama Ino –yang tak lain adalah Sai- pun bersweatdrop ria.

'Nih orang pede banget sih? Umur udah sama kaya om gue juga masih gak mau di panggil om," batin Sasuke.

"Oh, nggak kok boss. Boss masi muda... Tenang ajah. Mungkin cewek itu katarak kali boss. Udah jangan pundung lagi boss, ntar cakepnya ilang lho," bujuk Edi.

"..." kagak ada jawaban dari Uya.

"Boss cakep deh. Senyum donk... tang ting tung ting tang ting tung, ayo senyumnya mana? Ntar nggak tak kasih pelmen lho," bujuk Edi yang sekali lagi membuat yang mendengarnya Sweatdrop. Uya yang mendengarnya pun kembali sumringah. Senyum yang (dibuat) imut pun tersungging di bibirnya yang item kayak aspal jalan yang ada e'ek kebonya *plak –digampar Uya*.

"Oke deh, kita mulai. Eh iya siapa kalian berdua?," tanya Uya kepada Ino dan Sai.

"Saya Ino dan ini pacar saya Sai, kami mau dihipnotis. Boleh kan?," tanya Ino dengan senyum yang dibuat semaniiiiiiisssss mungkin sampai-sampai yang liat pada muntah.

"What the pell? Ino, gue kagak mau dihipnotis. Lu ajah ah. Jangan ngajak-ngajak gue donk," protes Sai.

"Sai, lu beneran nggak mau? Lu nggak mau masuk tipi yah? Katanya lu pengen jadi pelukis terkenal kayak Vincent Willem Van got eh Van Gogh?," tanya Ino lagi.

"I-iya sih. T-tapi kan-"

"Udah kagak usah pakeg tapi-tapian... Mau ajah. Gue kan juga pengen tahu isi pikiran lu," potong Ino cepet.

"Kalian ngapain sih? Hello? Disini gue yang pegang kendali. Jangan ribut sendiri," kata Uya yang mulai kesal.

"E-eh iya Om- eh maksudku mas Uya," kata Ino terbata.

"Oke kita tanya ke Hinata ama Sasuke ajah kalian boleh ikut apa kagak," putus Uya. "Boleh nggak Hin? Sas?," sambungnya.

"Hn, terserah," kata Sasuke cuek.

"Gue mah boleh-boleh ajah, mereka kan temen-temen gue," kata Hinata bijak.

"Yeiiiiii,"seru Ino kegirangan.

"Oke siapa dulu nih?," tanya Uya.

"Sai dulu deh, gue penasaran apa dia selingkuh atau kagak," putus Ino sepihak. Hinata yang mendengarnya pun Cuma menggerutu. 'Tch, dasar nggak sabaran', batinnya.

"Gimana Hin? Sas?," tanya Uya.

"Iye iye biarin die dulu dah," kata Sasuke ama Hinata bebarengan.

"Yaudah kalo gitu, Sini lu," pinta (baca: perintah) Uya.

"Iye dah," kata Sai pasrah dengan keadaan *?*.

"Oke sugestinya adalah kalau lu liat api lu harus tidur. Oke?," tanya Uya yang hanya ditanggapi anggukan oleh Sai.

"Tarik napas dalam-dalam dan kalau lu liat api lu harus tidur, kalau lu liat api lu harus tidur... dan Tiduuuur," setelah Uya berkata begitu Sai langsung terlelap masuk ke alam bawah sadarnya

"Oke, hanya dengarkan kata-kata dan sugesti saya. Jangan dengarkan suara orang lain disekitarmu . Siapa nama tetanggamu?," tanya Uya kagak nyambung.

"Mpok Sariyem," kata Sai.

"Hoi, kok tetangga sih? Namanya donk?," protes Ino.

"Oh iya. Pacar lu goblok ye? Di sasarin mau ajah," kata Uya yang di balas Ino dengan deathglare terbaiknya.

"Oke, gua ulangin. Siapa nama lu?," ulang Uya.

"Sai," jawabnya singkat.

"Sai? Kaya kalimat yang digunain banci buat ngrayu om om di taman lawang ye?," kata Uya pada kameramen –bermaksud nglucu gitu-. Dan orang-orang yang mendengarnya pun ketawa ketiwi gak jelas, termasuk SasuHina. Kalau saja Sasuke nggak jaga Image didepan kamera mungkin dia udah ngakak guling-guling dilantai 'Konoha's Mall'. Lihat ajah dia sekarang lagi mati-matian nahan tawa dengan Hinata –yang juga bernasib sama dengan Sasuke-.

'Sumpah gue puas banget dengernya. Rasain lu Sai, biasanya lu ngejek rambut gue yang bagusnya kaya rambutnya aktor yang main jadi captain Tsusu basi ini. Sekarang giliran lu yang di ejek,' batin Sasuke menggila *?*.

'Haha, Ino pasti dongkol banget liat pacarnya diejek, haha," batin Hinata yang menggila juga.

'Huft sial tuh om om, masak nama seindah itu dibilang kaya kalimat ngrayunya banci taman lawang si?,' dongkol Ino.

"Eh, jangan gitu donk. Nama gue kan bagus," kata Sai yang rupanya tersungging eh tersinggung dengan omongan Uya.

"Oh iye-iye sory deh. Oke berapa umur lu?," tanya Uya.

"17," jawab Sai.

"Siapa nama pacar lu?," tanya Uya lagi.

"Pacar gue Shion," kata Sai.

Sraaaassshhh

Bagai dihujam tombak sepanjang lima meter kejantungnya, Ino pun terkaget-kaget. Hatinya sakit mendengar penuturan Sai.

"Shion?," gumam Ino lemas.

"Shion sapa tuh? Bukannya pacar lu tuh si Ino?," tanya Uya lagi.

"Shion entuh pacar resmi gue. Kita udah tunangan malahan. Dan Ino itu cuma selingkuhan gue," kata Sai.

"Ja-jadi? Saiiiii lu kejem banget sama gue Saiiii... Huaaaaaaaaaa," Ino pun mewek. Hinata yang berada tepat disampingnya pun langsung menutup kupingnya yang berdenging karena teriakan cempreng Ino. Kemudian ia mengelus-elus bahu temannya itu untuk menenangkannya.

"Ssst, tenang dulu In." Kata Hinata menenangkan.

"Gimana gue bisa tenang? Sai... Sai... Huaaaaa Sasuke kuuuuunnnnnn," kata Ino sambil menghambur kepelukan Sasuke yang berada di samping Hinata. Sasuke yang melihatnyapun kaget. Namun dia masih stay cool (pura-pura cool tepatnya).

"Oke, kenapa lu ngehianatin Shion? Dan mainin Ino? Kan kasian mereka," tanya Uya lagi.

"Ya gue tuh nggak niat ngehianatin Shion. Gue cuma terpaksa nerima Ino yang memohon-mohon cinte gue," kata Sai.

"Mohon-mohon gimana?"

"Ya mohon-mohon gitu, dia ntuh cinta mati ama gue. Udah gue tolak 20 kali. Eh dia masih ngejar gue ajah," katanya lagi.

"Boong banget lu Sai," teriak Ino kesal sambil memukul lengan Sai.

"Ssst, diem dulu In," kata Hinata.

"Lah berarti lu kagak cinta donk ama Ino?," tanya Uya.

"Ya, kagak tau gue. Emang sih dia tuh shopaholic banget sampe-sampe duit gue ambles terus tiap jalan ama dia. Terus dia juga cerewet. Tapi dibalik cerewetnya dia itu gue tau kalau dia perhatian ama gue. Kagak kaya si Shion yang manja dan egois banget. Yang ingin diperhatiin tapi kagak mau memperhatikan orang disekelilingnya," kata Sai panjang X lebar X tinggi *plak*.

"Jadi kesimpulannya?," tanya Uya.

"Kayanya gue udah mulai suka ama si Ino deh," kata Sai.

"Hm, gini deh. Lu tuh sebagai cowok jangan plin plan donk. Sebenernya lu sukanya ama siapa?," Uya mulai gregetan mendengar cerita Sai.

"Ya, kagak tau gue mas," jawab Sai.

"Lah itu die masalahnya. Lu terlalu plin plan. Tanya hati lu donk. Lu sukanya ama siapa? Nah kalau lu udah tahu sebaiknya lu segera putuskan salah satu dari mereka. Nggak mungkin kan lu pilih dua-duanya? Hari gini cewek mana yang mau di madu? Kagak ada kan? Nah begitu pula si Shion ama si Ino. Mereka udah sakit hati banget tuh ama lu. Palagi si Ino. Udah meraung-raung kayak Harimau Sumatra gitu. Lu nggak kasian apa?," Kata Uya panjang lebar.

"Kasian sih,"

"Yaudah lu putusin siapa yang bakal jadi pendamping lu, jangan buat mereka lebih sakit lagi," ucap Uya sok bijak (tapi emang bijak sih *plak*).

"Iya deh," jawab si Sai pasrah.

"Bagus lu tong, udang insyap. Nah ntar ye tong kalau elu denger suara tepuk tangan yang keras lu bangun dari tidur lu ya tong," pinta si Uya sambil mengomando para penonton untuk bertepuk tangan sekeras mungkin.

Prokkkk ...

Prokkkk...

Prokkkk...

Dan Sai pun terbangun dari tidurnya.

"Ahahaha, ngiler lu tong. Lapin dulu ilernya tong," kata Uya sambil ngakak. Sasuke pun lagi-lagi harus menahan tawanya karena melihat sungai disepanjang bibir Sai. Sai yang menyadarinya pun langsung mengelap bibirnya. Ino yang sedari tadi menahan amarah langsung mendamprat Sai.

"Heh, maksud lu apa gue dijadiin selingkuhan ha? Kalo lu emang kagak mau nerima gue ya nggak usah terima. Nggak usah pakeg acara ngejadiin gue selingkuhan lu segala," sembur Ino.

"Apa maksud lu? Gue kagak ngerti?," Sai hanya cengo melihat Ino marah-marah gaje.

"Heh udah lah In. Sai tadi kan tidur mana dia inget?," kata Hinata.

"Diem lu Hin. Lu kagak tau betapa sakitnya hati gue. Sakit Hin... Sakiiiiit," kata Ino sambil nangis lebay.

"Sai, cewek ini siapa lu?," tanya Uya.

"Pacar," kata Sai bo'ong. Yang langsung disorakin ama penonton.

HUUUUUU...

HUUUUUUUUUU...

"Pacar? Bukan selingkuhan?," tanya Uya lagi.

"Bukanlah," elak Sai.

"Halah bo'ong lu Sai. Pantesan tadi lu kagak mau di hipnotis. Rupanya lu kagak mau rencana busuk lu ketauan gue ya?," sembur Ino lagi.

"Rencana apa sih Ino sayang?," tanya Sai sambil tersenyum (palsu tentunya).

"Sayang... Sayang... Sayang pale lu peang? Udah jelas-jelas lu ngebo'ongin gue, masi kagak mau ngaku lagi lu," sembur Ino.

"Udah... Udah... kagak usah ribut lagi... Masalahnya di selesaiin entar ajah dirumah? Apa kagak malu lu diliat orang banyak?," tanya Uya.

"I-iya sih. Yaudahlah entaran ajah," kata Ino pasrah.

"Masi mau dihipnotis?," tanya Uya yang ditanggapi Ino dengan anggukan.

"Oke, kalo gitu sini lu. Sai, lu pindah duduk di samping Sasuke," perintah si Uya. Ino pun menurutinya.

"Okey, sugestinya masih sama. Kalo lu liat api lu harus tidur. Kalo lu liat api lu harus?," tanya Uya lagi.

"Tidur," jawab Ino.

"Yep, bener banget, Dan sekarang... Tidur..." kata Uya sambil menyalakan api di tissue yang ia bawa. Dan Ino pun langsung tertidur. Masuke menuju alam bawah sadarnya.

"Siapa nama nenek lu?," tanya Uya yang lagi-lagi kagak nyambung.

"Emang napa? Lu suka ama nenek gue? Noh samperin. Dia di kuburan," kata Ino. Yang ngedenger pun langsung ngakak.

"Jiah, gue di bilang suka nenek-nenek. Ckckck... Yaudah siapa name lu?," tanya Uya yang diselingi grutuan.

"Ino Yamanaka Binti Inoichi Yamanaka yang punye kebon Jengkol 10 hektar di desa Konoha," jawab Ino lengkap banget. Sasuke lagi-lagi harus nahan tawanya. Sementara Sai ama Hinata udah cekikikan dari tadi.

"Buset dah lengkap bener?," gumam Uya. "Oke berapa umur lu?," sambungnya.

"17," katanya lagi.

"Siapa nama pacar lu?," tanyanya lagi.

"Sai," jawab Ino singkat.

"Lu cinta nggak ama dia?,"

"Beuh, cinta lah... gue nembak 20 kali baru diterima," akunya.

"Ooo, jadi lu yang nembak?,"

"Iyalah. Mang napa? Kan emansisapi," jawab Ino.

"Setau gue emansipasi bukan emansisapi," kata Uya bingung.

"Iye lah itu, sma aja juga,"

"Beda donk, gimana si lu," sergah Uya." Btw btw kenapa lu suka ama Sai?," tanyanya lagi.

"Kenapa ya? Mungkin karena Unyyuuu kali," jawab Ino.

"Unyyuuu? Apaan noh?," tanya Uya.

"Yeee kagak gaul banget si lo. Unyyuuu : Lucu, cute, gituuuu," jawab Ino lagi.

"Oh, lu pernah patah hati?," tanya Uya.

"Beuh, sering. Dulu ni ye... Gue pernah suka ama si Sasuke, tapi si jidat alias Sakura yang notabene adalah temen gue nusuk gue dari belakang. Dia jadian ama Sasuke," kata Ino sambil memasang mimik sedih. Sementara orang yang dibicarain alias Sasuke cuma stay cool ajah ( pura pura cool).

"Hmm gitu, nah terus?," tanya Uya lagi.

"Gue juga pernah diputusin ama Shikamaru gara-gara waktu kita ehem 'kiss-kissan' mulut gue bau jengkol. Yah lu pan tau sendiri babe gue juragan jengkol. Jadi gue juga suka banget ama jengkol. Eh dia malah mutusin gue. Dan sekarang dia malah jadian ama tante-tante girang yang namanya Temari. Sakiitttt mas... Sakiiitttt hati gue," kata Ino sambil meraung-raung pun ngakak dibuatnya.

"Hahaha, Unyyuu. Nah kalo Sai sendiri gimana?," tanya Uya lagi diselingi tawanya.

"Kagak tau gue mas. Kayaknya dia juga sama br*ngs*knya ama si Shikamaru. Masak gue dijadiin selingkuhan? Hati gue sakiiit mas sakiiiitttt," sekali lagi Ino meraung-raung lebay yang langsung timpuk ama Ibu-ibu yang anaknya lagi tidur.

"Menurut lo Sai itu gimana?,"

"Dia itu baik, sabar, penyayang, penurut, tapi...br*ngs*k, hiks..." raung Ino semakin menggila.

"Yaudah gini ajah ya In, sebaiknya lu sabar ajah. Mungkin memang belum jodoh lu. Sebaiknya lu jangan mudah jatuh cinta. Lu harus selektif memilih cowok. Biar nantinya lu nggak sakit hati lagi. Udah deh jodoh itu ditangan tuhan. Ntar juga kalo udah waktunya dateng ndiri. Inget In umur lu masih 17 taon. Masih muda banget. Masih panjang idup lu. Sebaiknya idup lu diisi dengan hal positif deh. Tapi jangan shopping mulu ya? Babe lu tuh udah susah-susah nyari duit jangan lu hamburin gitu. Nah, itu ajah si sugesti gue," kata Uya yang hari ini bijak banget dah.

"Iya deh mas," jawab Ino.

"Yowes, sekarang kalo lu denger tepuk tangan yang keras dari penonton. Lu bangun ye?," tanya Uya yang cuma ditanggapi anggukan oleh Ino.

PROKKKKK...

PROKKKKKKKK...

PROKKKKKKKKKKKK...

Dan Ino pun langsung membuka matanya.

"Siapa nama lu?," tanya Uya lagi.

"Ino Yamanaka binti Inoichi Yamanaka yang punya kebon jengkol 10 hektar di Konoha-Ups," Ino yang sadar akan ucapannya langsung menutup mulutnya. SasuHina pun mati-matian nahan tawa mereka. Sementara Sai udah cekikikan. Penonton malah udah ngakak guling-guling dibuatnya.

"Hahaha, lengkap banget ," ejek Uya.

"Pernah patah hati?," tanyanya lagi.

"Kagak lah... Seorang Ino masak patah hati?," kata Ino ke PD an. Penonton pun langsung menyorakinya.

"Lalu Shikamaru pernah mutusin lu?,"

"Shikamaru? Siapa dia? Yeee, gue kagak kenal," kata Ino. Uya pun cuma tertawa hambar (kagak dikasi garem ya? Makannya hambar *plak*).

"Oke, selanjutnya siape? Lu Hin?," tanya Uya pada Hinata.

"Iye," jawab Hinata.

"Yaudah sini," perintah Uya. Hinata pun langsung duduk dibangku yang Ino duduki.

"Hin, kalo lu liat api lu harus tidur ye?," tanya Uya.

Dan bagaimana Hinata akan dihipnotis Uya? Kita tunggu next chapter...

**TBC**

**Kepanjangan kah? Betewe ini fic sebenernya Eira gak pengen nglanjutin. Tapi karena ripyunya yang lumayan banyak... Jadinya Eira putusin untuk ngelanjutin ini fic. Tapi Maaf kalau memang jelek. Eira udah pesimis ama cerita ini. Soalnya menurut Eira fic ini humornya garing banget, hehe. Tapi yasudahlah... Udah Eira bikin ini, masak gak di publish? Natr mubazir *plak*. Oke sekali lagi nih Eira tanya fic ini do keep atau di delete ajah?. Oh iyah untuk para flamer, Eira rasa mereka sangat cerdas untuk mengetahui makna yang terkandung dari Don't Like Don't Read. Jadi kalo emang gak suka yaudah gak usah baca. And, akhir kata Gomen kalo masih ada Typo. Dan makasih yang udah pada ripyu fic ini di chapter pertama...**

**Ini balasan Ripyunya... : )**

**Shaniechan**: Makasih ripyunya.

**Sasuuuu**: Iyah ntar ada romancenya kok. Makasih ripyunyaaa... : )

**Deihyu**: Makasih ripyunya...

**suzuna nuttycookie**: Makasi Ripyunya... : )

**ageha tatahondo** : Makasih ripyunya... Ini dah ada SaiIno nya. Maaf update nya lama... sekali lagi makasih ya... : )

**tamama** : Maksihhh ripyunya... : )

**aaaa**: makasih ripyunya : )

**Ryuhyuuga** : makasih ripyunya : )


	3. Chapter 3

**Declaimer : Naruto punyanya Masak shi Kishimoto?*plak***

**Pairing: SasuHina**

**Rated: T**

**Genre: Humor *walau garing* dan Romance *mungkin***

**Warning : Typo banyak, jelek, OOC abisss, abal,Idenya konyol,gaje banget , bikin muntah, Bikin Diare *?*, Bikin serangan jantung *?*, bikin Flamer meradang, dll**

**Don't Like Don't Read**

**No FLAME**

**::^^:: ~HAPPY READING~ ::^^::**

* * *

><p>"Oke, selanjutnya siape? Lu Hin?," tanya Uya pada Hinata.<p>

"Iye," jawab Hinata.

"Yaudah sini," perintah Uya. Hinata pun langsung duduk dibangku yang Ino duduki.

"Hin, kalo lu liat api lu harus tidur ye?," tanya Uya.

"Ya," jawab Hinata.

"Kalau lu liat api lu harus apa Hin?," tanya Uya lagi.

"Ck, banyak tanya lu. Iye, iye, gue tau. Kalau gue liat api gue harus tidur pan?," kata Hinata dongkol.

"Iyedah, pinter lu! Yaudah sekarang lu... Tidur," kata Uya sambil menyalakan Tissue yang diberikan Edi.

"Oke, dengerin sugesti gue ya. Keluarin semua uneg-uneg lu, tapi jangan keluarkan kalau itu merupakan aib bagi lu. Ngerti?," tanya Uya lagi yang hanya dibalas anggukan oleh Hinata.

"Siapa kakeknya kakek lu?," tanya Uya yang lagi-lagi nggak nyambung.

"Wah parah lu Ya, tadi lu suka ama nenek-nenek. Sekarang kakek-kakek. Yang konsisten dong," jawab Hinata.

"Jiah, kagak lah. Sialan lu, masak gue dikatain suka kakek-kakek. Gue masi normal kali. Cinta gue tetep buat Edi seorang," Kata Uya. Edi yang mendengarnya langsung berbunga-bunga. Penonton pun bersorak-sorai. Entah darimana adanya tiba-tiba ada yang menyalakan lagu india dan dengan tiba-tiba Edi nari-nari gaje ala india saking senengnya.

"Nah gitu donk, setia. Jaman sekarang nyari yang setia itu susah," kata Hinata lagi.

"Iye,iye...Oke siapa nama lu?," tanya Uya lagi.

"Kan udah tahu tadi? Nama gue Hyuuga Hinata puteri dari Hyuuga Hiashi si pitung dari Desa Konoha. Kalo lu macem-macem ama babe gue? Siap-siap leher lu dipenggal babe gue pekeg Katana yang udah direndem kembang tujuh rupa dan diasah selama tujuh hari tujuh malem biar tajem," jawab Hinata panjang kali lebar kali tinggi. Uya , Edi, dan penonton pun Cuma melongo sambil nelen ilernya masing-masing. Ino dan Sai malah ngakak dibuatnya, Sasuke? Hmm, kali ini dia tidak sedang menahan tawa. Tapi dia malah nelen ludah dengan muka pucat pasi.

'Waduh, seremm amat tuh 'calon' babe gue, gimana gue mau ngelamar si Hinata kalo gini? Bisa-bisa gue disunatin lagi pakeg katananya yang tajem itu, hii serem,' begitulah batin horor Sasuke.

"Buset dah Hin, babe lu serem juga ya?," tanya si Uya sambil ngelap ilernya yang gak sengaja muncrat waktu ngomong tadi.

"Iyelah, babe gue gitu... Si pitung dari Desa Konoha. Dia itu paling nggak suka kalau ada cowok yang ngedeketin gue. Pernah nih ya, ada cowok yang mau ngedeketin gue. Pas malem minggu dia kerumah gue, eh yang bukain pintu babe gue. Langsung ajah tuh babe gue ngambil Katana. Dan Beuhhhhhh, si cowok nih ya... si cowok-"

"Kenapa si cowok? Dipenggal kepalanya?," potong Uya nggak sabar.

"Ihhhh bukan, makannya dengerin dulu. Nggak sabaran sih lu. Si cowok itu...malahan diajak main catur sama babe gue," kata Hinata diluar dugaan. Dan...

GUBRAKKKKK

Si Uya pun jatuh dari kursinya dengan tidak elitnya. Ino dan Sai pun ngakak dibuatnya. Sasuke? Seperti biasa dia jaim nggak mau ketawa. Padahal kan ketawa itu sehat. Kalo kata Warkop DKI mah "Tertawalah sebelum tertawa itu bayar eh salah dilarang maksudnya". Tapi Sasuke nggak kunjung mau ketawa. Bener-bener dah, Uchiha emang jaim nya tinggi, haha.

"Ck, lu nih ya. Kirain si cowok dipenggal atau disunat gitu...Eh ternyata malah diajak maen catur. Ckckck," kata Uya sambil geleng-geleng kelapa eh kepala. Ia pun berdiri dari ngesotnya kemudian duduk kembali ke kursinya.

"Yee, makannya jangan sok tahu," cibir Hinata.

"Iye dah, oke. Siapa cowok lu?," tanya Uya lagi. Tiba-tiba raut muka Hinata menjadi suram. Wajahnya tertunduk lesu. Lalu tiba-tiba...

"Huaaaaa, cowok lu bilang? Cowok? Cowok gue... cowok gue... huaaaaa..." pecahlah tangis si gadis Hyuuga itu.

"Cup...cup... jangan nangis... kenapa sih dengan cowok lu? Keluarin ajah uneg-uneg lu,"kata Uya sambil ngelus-elus pundak Hinata. Ckck cari-cari kesempatan dalam kesempitan ajah lu Ya. Sasuke ngeliatnya pun gedeg. Langsung ajah tangan si Uya di tepis sama bungsu Uchiha itu.

"Hoi, nggak usah pegang-pegang napa? Kasian tuh si Edi," kata Sasuke.

"Ck, iye-iye Sas... pelit banget lu," balasnya.

"Itu... empat bulan yang lalu cowok gue udah tunangan sama cewek lain, hiks... kejem banget kan?," tanya Hinata sambil sesenggukan.

"Wahhh, kejem tuh. Kenapa nggak minta babe lu buat menggal dia?," tanya si Uya.

"Ng-nggak lahh, k-kasiann dia, hiks... gue nggak kejem-kejem a-amat k-kali, hiks..." kata Hinata lagi. Ia masih terus menangis.

"Emang kenapa dia ninggalin elu?," tanya Uya.

"Dia bilang dia nggak cinta ama gue, dia terpaksa nerima gue. Dia bilang dia cuman cinta sama sahabatnya yaitu Sakura. Dan ternyata dari kecil mereka memang u-udah di jo-dijodohin ama keluarga mereka. Ja-jadinya sekarang mereka u-udah tunangan," katanya.

"Siapa namanya?," tanya Uya lagi.

"Nama cowok itu adalah Naruto. Dia, Sakura ama Sasuke sahabatan sejak kecil. Bahkan Sakura suka ama Sasuke dan ngejar-ngejar Sasuke. Ta-tapi ka-kayaknya Sasuke nggak suka. Karena kasian akhirnya si Sakura diterima jadi ceweknya Sasuke. Tapi baru 3 hari jadian mereka udah putus. Soalnya si Sasuke udah ga betah ama si Sakura. Dia kan cerewet. Nah terus dua bulan kemudian ternyata mereka berdua tunangan. Dan si Naruto baru ngasi tau gue kalo mereka udah tunangan itu satu hari sebelum hari pertunangan. Bahkan dia ngasi undangannya ke gue. Sakiitttt bangettt hati gue... bagai tertusuk ribuan sembilu tau nggak sih, hiks..." Sambung Hinata panjang lebar.

"Ohh, lalu Sasuke itu siapa lu?," tanya Uya lagi.

"Sasuke itu temen sekelas gue," katanya.

"Terus, mereka sekelas nggak sama lu dan Sasuke?," tanya Uya.

"Enggak, gue nggak sekelas sama mereka. Tapi gue kenal siapa mereka. Soalnya Sakura ama Naruto itu ntuh sering banget ke kelas gue, buat nemuin Sasuke," kata Hinata.

"Kapan lu mulai suka ama Naruto?," tanya Uya lagi.

"Emm, kalo nggak salah pas penerimaan murid baru deh sekitar dua setengah tahun lalu. Waktu itu gue keburu-buru terus tabrakan sama dia. Terus gue jatuh dan ditolongin sama dia. Nah, saat itulah benih-benih cinta mulai muncul," kata Hinata.

"Oh kaya di sinetron yah penonton?," tanya Uya pada penonton. Penonton pun cuma ketawa ketiwi gaje.

"Wah lama banget lu suka sama si Naruto itu ya? Terus kapan jadiannya?," tanya Uya.

"Sekitar enam bulan yang lalu, kami pacaran cuma dua bulan. Dua bulan kemudian mereka tunangan. Bayangin ajah udah hampir dua setengah tahun gue mendem perasaan gue buat Naruto, tapi dia dengan seenaknya ajah mencampakkan gue, sakitttt banget tau nggak sih...Sampai-sampai gue pengen bunuh diri, hiks..." jelas Hinata.

"Untungnya saat itu ada Sasuke di samping gue, dia setia nemenin gue jadinya gue nggak jadi bunuh diri. Bahkan dia bersedia meminjamkan bahunya buat gue bersandar. Dia juga rela bajunya basah kena air mata sama ingus gue," sambung Hinata lagi.

"Hahaha jadi dulu lu sempet berpikiran mau bunuh diri? Eh neng geulis, bunuh diri itu dosa atuh. Lu tuh harusnya bersyukur masih diberi kesehatan, jangan lu sia-siain atuh neng," kata Uya bijak.

"Iyah, tapi kan nggak jadi," bantah Hinata.

"Iya pokoknya jangan sampai lu menyelesaikan masalah dengan jalan pintas seperti itu, itu namanya lu lari dari masalah. Pengecut tau nggak," nasehat pria berkulit hitam dan berbibir sexy itu (Reader: sexy dari hongkong?).

"Iya, gue juga takut mati kok," kata Hinata.

"Nah gitu donk, terus lu suka nggak sama si Sasuke?," tanya Uya lagi. Yang ditanya cuman blushing.

"Emm, gak tau," kata Hinata.

"Loh kok nggak tau?," tanya Uya.

"Nggak tahu, tapi akhir-akhir gue sering sekali deg-degan kalo lagi sama Sasuke. Terus gue juga sering salting dan blushing, nggak tahu kenapa," jawab Hinata. Sasuke yang ada disebelah Uya pun Cuma senyum tipis dan kembali sok cuek. Edi yang ada di belakang Hinata malah suit-suit nggak jelas buat nggodain Sasuke. Tapi toh dasar Sasuke nya jaim. Suitan itu nggak mempan.

"Wahhhh... itumah artinya lu suka. Masak lu nggak tahu sih? Emangnya dulu pas sama Naruto gimana?," tanya Uya yang mulai kesel ama sikap Hinata.

"Emm, dulu gue gak kayag gini. Dulu gue suka Naruto karena dia itu baik, sering nolongin gue, ceria, terus keren," katanya.

"Wahhh itu mah bukan cinta tapi kagum," celetuk Edi.

"Bener tuh kata Edi, itu bukan cinta tapi cuman perasaan kagum," sambung Uya.

"Gitu ya?," tanya Hinata.

"Iyalah," kata Uya dan Edi serempak.

"Berarti gue...gue... suka ama Sasuke?," tanya Hinata sambil ber blushing ria.

"Tanya ajah sama rumput yang bergoyang eh maksud gue tanya ajah sama hati lu," kata Uya.

"Ohhh, iyadeh," kata Hinata pasrah.

"Oh iya babe lu kalo ama Naruto gimana Hin? Mengingat kalian pernah pacaran. Nggak marah dia? Pan lu bilang dia nggak suka ama cowok yang deket sama lu?," tanya Uya.

"Kita kan Backstreet, jadi babe nggak tau. Kalau tau bisa brabe jadinya," kata Hinata.

"Oh gitu. Terus sifat apa yang lu nggak suka dari Sasuke?," tanya pria itu.

"Emm, mungkin sikap ja'im nya kali ya? Lihat ajah tuh sekarang dia lagi jaga image supaya image nya baik di depan kamera," kata Hinata. Sasuke yang ada di sebelahnya pun dongkol namun tetep cool (pura-pura cool). Ino sama Sai langsung ngakak guling-guling.

'Awas lu Hin,' batinnya dalam hati.

"Wkwkwkwkwk, jadi lu sekarang lagi jaga image tong?," tanya Uya pada Sasuke.

"Cih, nggak lah," kata Sasuke ketus.

"Terus apa lagi Hin?," tanya Uya.

"Emm, mungkin sikapnya yang cuek sama matanya yang tajam. Kadang-kadang gue rada takut kalau dia ngeliatin gue pakeg onyx nya yang sehitam malam itu," katanya.

"Ooh, tapi lu suka kan?," goda Uya. Yang di goda Cuma blushing. Mukanya udah semerah kepiting rebus sekarang.

"I-iya sih," kata Hinata. Dan penonton pun langsung bersorak sorai.

"Yaudah, sekarang apa pesan lu buat Naruto?," kata si Uya sambil senyum-senyum gaje.

"Naruto, kalau lu sedang nonton gue ditayangan ini. Gue cuman ingin lu tau kalau gue emang sayang banget sama lu, tapi itu dulu. Sebelum gue mengenal Sasuke. Dan...dan gue ikhlas lu tunangan sama Sakura. Gue ikhlas banget kok. Karna gue tau lu sayang banget sama Sakura. Dan gue rela dan seneng ngelihat orang yang gue sayang bahagia," ucap Hinata sambil mengeluarkan air mata dari kelopak lavendernya.

"Oke, terus kalau buat Sasuke? Masak iya lu nggak mau ngungkapin perasaan lu ke Sasuke?," tanya Uya sambil mencolek-colek Sasuke. Sasuke cuma diem ajah sambil memperhatikan Hinata. Dan sedetik kemudian Hinata mulai membuka bibir tipis nan sexy miliknya. Sasuke pun memperhatikan dengan saksama dan dalam tempo yang sesingkat-singkatnya (plak -emangnya proklamasi?- ).

"Err, eto... emm... Sa...Sasuke... tiap kali gue berada di dekat lu, hati gue cenat cenut. Selalu saja peluh gue menetes tiap ada lu Sas, gue juga sering salah tingkah tiap lu tatap gue dengan bola mata onyx lu, terus entah kenapa gue selalu malu tiap ada di dekat lu Sas. Emang ini kedengaran Hiperbolis banget, kedengaran seperti lirik lagu boyband plagiat asal Indonesia. Tapi... inilah yang gue alamin Sas...Gue rasa... gue...S-suka s-sama lu. Tsukiatte kudasai Sasuke-kun*," ujar Hinata panjang lebar sambil berblushing ria.

"Cieeeeeeeeeeee..." Uya pun langsung berdiri ber sorak sorai mendengar penuturan Hinata. Penonton pun secara kompak menabur-naburkan kelopak-kelopak bunga Sakura –yang entah mereka dapat dari mana- sambil bersorak ria. Sasuke Cuma diam mematung. Di pipinya yang mulus terdapat semburat-semburat merah tipis. Sai dan Ino langsung cekikian sambil mengatakan kata-kata 'cie' berulang ulang kali.

"Waw... pernyataan cinta yang romantisss, Hiks...Walau gue nggak tahu arti kata-kata jepang itu tapi ini sangat romantis...Hiks... Coba aja boss kaya gitu juga sama Edi...Hikss..." kata Edi yang menangis lebay sambil sesekali menghapus ingus yang udah meler sepanjang jalan kenangan *plak*.

"Wah, Hin. Pesan dari gue si lu lupain ajah masa lalu lu. Lu tatap ajah masa depan lu. Lupain ajah si Naruto itu. Toh sekarang kan lu udah punya Sasuke?. Terus kalau lu putus cinta atau punya masalah apapun jangan sampai lu punya niatan bunuh diri. Itu dosa loh. Itu ajah si kata gue. Dan kalau lu memang benar-benar cinta sama Sasuke lu ungkapin ajah secara langsung entar tanpa harus dihipnotis segala. Oke?," tanya Uya yang dibalas anggukan sama Hinata. " Nah sekarang kalau lu mendengar tepukan tangan dari penonton yang sangat keras bangunin diri lu dari alam bawah sadar lu, oke?," tanyanya lagi.

"Iya," jawab Hinata. Uya pun segera memberi kode pada penonton supaya bertepuk tangan sekeras mungkin.

PLOKKKKKKKKKKKKK...

PLOKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK...

...

Dan Hinatapun segera terbangun dari tidurnya.

"Hai, siapa nama lu?," tanya Uya.

"Hinata," jawab Hinata sambil mengucek-ngucek matanya.

"Nama panjang lu?," tanya Uya lagi.

"Hyuuga Hinata,"

"Ooo, bukan Hyuuga Hinata puteri dari Hyuuga Hiashi si pitung dari Desa Konoha?," tanya Uya lagi. Penonton pun cekikikan mendengarnya.

"B-bukan lah," jawab Hinata yang langsung disorakin ama penonton.

"Terus siapa Naruto?," tanya Uya.

"Hah? S-siapa? Gue nggak kenal tuh," kata Hinata yang mendadak gagap.

"Oh, terus lu suka Sasuke nggak?," tanyanya lagi.

"E-enggak lah. Gila, dia kan temen gue," jawab Hinata yang sekali lagi gagap.

"Temen apa demen?," goda Uya.

"Temen, sumpeh dah," jawabnya.

"Oke habis ini lu ya Sas?,"

"Hn,"

Dan bagaimanakah alam bawah sadar si ganteng Sasuke? Segera di next chapter , Kekekekeke~ *Devil laugh*.

* * *

><p><strong>To be Continued<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Hai Eira kembali... Siapa yang nungguin fic Eira? *krik krik krik-sepi-* nggak ada ya? Hm, gak papa lah, hehe...Sebenarnya fic ini pengen Eira publish dari kemaren-kemaren. Cuman kagak ada pulsa, dan baru punya pulsa sekarang. Hehe... gapapa yah?<strong>

**Btw Chap ini panjang ya? Habis nggak bisa menghentikan hasrat ingin menulis sih *plak*. Lagian hitung-hitung permohonan maaf karena lamaaaa banget updatenya dan Hiatusss yang lamaaaa juga... hehe... Lucu nggak? Atau malah garing? Untuk chap ini dan chap depan romance belum begitu kentara. Cuman untuk chap depannya lagi akan Eira tonjolin Romancenya. Okay? Jadi tunggu saja tanggal mainnya *digetok pakeg gayung*.**

**Tsukiatte kudasai : jadilah pacarku (menurut salah satu blog yang aku baca sih artinya gitu hehe)**

Makasih buat:

sasuhina always in my heart,nhie-chan,Miyabi Kise,meimei, keyba-kun, Sasu Saku, Eca chan, Shaniechan, Maymaymay

* * *

><p><strong>Akhir kata, Ripyu pleaseeee ^_^<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**Declaimer : Naruto punyanya Masak shi Kishimoto?*plak***

**Pairing: SasuHina**

**Rated: T**

**Genre: Humor *walau garing* dan Romance *mungkin***

**Warning : Typo banyak, jelek, OOC abisss, abal, Idenya konyol,gaje banget , bikin muntah, Bikin Diare *?*, Bikin serangan jantung *?*, bikin Flamer meradang, anggep bahasa jepang kaya bahasa betawi *plakkk*, dll**

**Don't Like Don't Read**

**No FLAME**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**::^^:: ~HAPPY READING~ ::^^::**

"Oke habis ini lu ya Sas?," tanya Uya.

"Hn,"

"Sas lu pindah sini, Hin lu duduk di situ" perintah Uya. Sasuke dan Hinata pun bertukar tempat duduk.

"Sas, ntar nih ya kalo lu liat api lu harus tidur ya?," tanya Uya.

"Hn," jawab Hinata.

"Kalau lu liat api lu harus apa Sas?," tanya Uya lagi.

"Hn..."

"Hn, Hn mulu lu kaya lagi ngeden aja," ejek Uya. Penonton pun ngakak mendengar ejekan Uya tadi. Hinata yang baru 80% sadar dari tidurnya tadi pun ikutan ketawa. Lagian nih ya, Sasuke nggak nyambung banget. Ditanya apa aja jawabannya Hn mulu. Jangan-jangan ntar pas di hipnotis juga jawabnya Hn mulu lagi? Moga aja nggak, hihi.

"Cih, udah deh buruan," wew, tumben deh Sasuke ngomong selain Hn.

"Iye... bentar... Nah udah nih, ntar kalau lu liat api lu tidur ya? Dan... Tidur," Sasuke langsung tertidur di bahu Hinata yang berada tepat di sampingnya. Hinata pun berdebar-debar.

Dag Dig Dug Dag Dig Dug

Dag Dig Dug Dag Dig Dug

Dag Dig Dug Dag Dig Dug

Dag Dig Dug Dag Dig Dug

Begitulah kiranya bunyi jantung Hinata.

**Author: "Author penasaran nih, apa isi pikiran Hinata. Coba kita lihat yuk, isi pikiran Hinata... "**

**Reader : "Gimana caranya Tor?"**

**Author : "Serahin sama Ane... *mulut komat-kamit-kerahin tenaga dalam-ngeden ngeden-* Hiaaaatttt... Nah udah nih... Cekidot...**

**Reader : "mana? mana? *Mata bling-bling*"**

'Oh Kami-Sama... kenapa jadi dag dig dug gini? Mungkin gara-gara Shampoo Sasuke yang wangi banget kali ya? Oh god... Sasuke pake Shampoo apa sih? Wanginya menggugah gairah, mana rambutnya halus banget lagi... Ntar kalau Sasuke udah bangun bakal gue cari tahu deh dia pake Shampoo apa,' batin Hinata menggila.

*Melongo* Yeee, kirain lagi nervous karena Sasuke senderan di bahunya. Eh ternyata malah bahas Shampoo. Kagak nyambung banget sih lu Hin... ckckck... Author nyesel ngerahin tenaga dalam –sampe ngeden ngeden segala –biar tahu isi pikiran Hinata-, ehhh isi pikirannya malah kagak nyambung gitu =.="

Oke, back to de story...

"Nah Sas...dengerin sugesti gue ya. Keluarin semua uneg-uneg lu, tapi jangan keluarkan kalau itu merupakan aib bagi lu. Ngerti Sas?," tanya Uya yang hanya dibalas anggukan oleh Sasuke.

"Nah siapa nama kucing lu?," tanya Uya yang mulai Out of topic lagi.

"Kenapa? Mau lu jadiin pacar?," tanya Sasuke.

"Ogah banget, emang gue apaan?," jawab Uya.

"Hn terus?," tanya Sasuke.

"Cih, lu kagak bisa diajak bercanda ya tong? Huh... oke siapa nama lu tong?," tanya Uya yang udah mulai sebel sama tingkah Sasuke.

"Tang tong tang tong... emang gue lontong? Nama gue Sasuke," kata Sasuke ketus. Lama-lama Uya gedeg juga ngadepin Sasuke.

"Edi... lu aja deh yang ngehipnotis," kata Uya sambil masang muka melas.

"Nggak ah boss, Edi belum bisa hipnotis. Kan boss belum ngajarin Edi," jawab Edi.

"Iye juga ye... Ehemm... mmm... b-berapa umur lu?," tanya Uya takut-takut. Takut di sembur Sasuke lagi. Waduuhhh Sasuke bener-bener deh...

"Kenapa? Mau lu jodohin sama anak lu si cinta? Percuma umur gue udah 17 tahun. Lagian gue juga bukan pedofil yang suka sama anak kecil," sembur Sasuke lagi dengan super duper OOC-nya. Hinata, Ino dan Sai pun ngakak dibuatnya. Sementara Uya dia lagi nahan tangis, dan si Edi yang di sebelahnya berusaha menenangkan Uya dengan mengelus-elus dada Uya.

"Di... kalau yang gue Hipnotis kaya gini mulu mah... lama-lama gue pensiun Di... hiks... terus anak istri gue mau dikasi makan apa?,"tanya Uya sambi bermewek ria.

"Udah boss, sabar aja... ayo terusin..." hibur Edi sambil menyunggingkan senyum semanis mungkin. Penonton yang melihat senyum Edi seketika muntah-muntah. Alih-alih si Edi tersenyum manis, dia malah tersenyum memuakkan. Wajar saja penonton muntah, hahaha.

"Hm, baiklah..." kata Uya pasrah.

"S-sas... " panggil Uya.

"Hn,"

"P-punya pacar nggak?," tanya Uya lagi.

"Nggak," jawab Sasuke singkat. Nampaknya kali ini dia lagi males marah-marah. Lagi pengen jaga image lagi kali ya? Ugh bener-bener dah, nggak pas sadar nggak pas dihipnotis, jaga image mulu.

"Fiuh," Uya pun menghela nafas lega. "Terus... katanya dulu lu pernah punya pacar ya? Sakura?," tanya Uya lagi.

"Cih, si cewek pink itu... gue nggak suka sama dia... Dia yang maksa-maksa pacaran sama gue. Karena gue males, gue terima aja. Tapi tiga hari kemudian gue putusin," jelas Sasuke.

"Kenapa lu putusin?," tanya Uya lagi.

"Gue nggak suka cewek berisik. Lagian lu tahu kan? Sahabat gue si Naruto juga suka sama dia,"

"Jadi, lu ngalah demi sahabat lu ya?," tanya Uya.

"Nggak juga sih... gue emang nggak suka sama cewek pink itu. Lagian gue udah suka sama cewek lain," jelas Sasuke. Hinata langsung was-was. Cewek lain? Siapa ya? Begitulah isi pikirannya sekarang.

"Siapa?," tanya Uya.

"Cih, dari tadi nanya nanya mulu lu," sembur Sasuke.

"Yee, namanya juga Hipnotis, mau nggak? kalau nggak lu nggak gue bangunin lho," Sembur Uya ketus. Wahhhh kali ini si Uya udah mulai kesel dan mulai berani nih sama Sasuke.

"Tch, ngancem lu? Iyedah... beraninya ngancem lu," Sasuke pun hanya pasrah.

"Yaudah siapa?," tanya Uya.

"Inisialnya... 'H'," jawab Sasuke. Semburat tipis mewarnai pipinya.

"Halah, kagak usah pakeg inisial deh. Semua orang disini juga tau 'H' itu Hinata kan?," tebak Uya.

"Tch, bukan. Sotoy lu !" jawab Sasuke sambil sedikit menyeringai. Hinata pun langsung patah hati.

'Jadi... dia nggak suka sama gue ya?,' batin Hinata pundung. Ino yang melihat perubahan raut Hinata mulai menghibur gadis Hyuuga itu.

"Lalu?," tanya Uya.

"Hyuuga Hinata puteri dari Hyuuga Hiashi si pitung dari Desa Konoha," jawabnya lengkap banget. Hinata yang sempat pundung pun langsung berseri-seri.

"Waaahhh, lu ngerjain orang tua ya tong..." kata Uya sebal.

"Wahh, ngaku lu Ya kalo lu udah TUA," ucap Sasuke sambil menekankan kata 'TUA'.

"Di..." rengek Uya pada Edi.

"Udah boss, lanjutin aja... Bentar lagi selesai kok," hibur Edi.

"Haaahhhh, iyadeh Di... Hmmm, terus mulai kapan lu suka sama Hyuuga Hinata puteri dari Hyuuga Hiashi si pitung dari Desa Konoha?," tanya Uya. Saking keselnya dia nyebutin nama Hinata dengan lengkap seperti yang Sasuke lakukan tadi.

"Nggak usah lengkap-lengkap kali, cukup Hinata aja dasar lu Ya..." jawab Sasuke. Uya kali ini tampak mengepalkan tangannya. Dia sedang menahan diri untuk nggak nonjok Sasuke. Lagian si Sasuke ngerjain oranga TUA mulu si, ckckck... Kualat lho Sas... hoho

"Lah, kan elu yang mulai duluan. Yaudah deh Sejak kapan lu suka sama HINATA?," tanya Uya. Ia sudah kehabisan kesabaran menghadapi Sasuke.

"Sejak gue pindah ke rumah sebelah rumah Hinata. Sekitar awal gue kelas 1 SMA,"

"Waaah, udah lama juga ya? Terus kenapa lu nggak nyatain perasaan lu?," tanya Uya.

"Tch, dari dulu dia itu selalu ngejar-ngejar Naruto dan dia selalu nganggep gue hanya sebagai SAHABAT. Jadi mana mungkin gue nembak dia? Bisa-bisa gue ditolak mentah-mentah dan dia nggak mau jadi temen gue lagi. Terus terang gue nggak mau persahabatan antara gue dan Hinata rusak cuma gara-gara gue nembak dia. Mendingan gue jadi sahabatnya terus deh dari pada gue nggak bisa di dekatnya saat dia susah," jelas Sasuke panjang lebar. Nampaknya ia sudah mulai terbuka dan nggak jaga image lagi. Hinata yang mendengar penuturan Sasuke merasa sangat bersalah. Kenapa dia tidak menyadari perasaan Sasuke dan malah ngejar-ngejar orang yang nggak cinta sama dia? Begitulah isi pikirannya saat ini. Ia menunduk sedih. Terharu akan kebaikan Sasuke selama ini.

"Wah, nggak nyangka gue... ternyata lu baik banget. Tipe-tipe sahabat setia, hiks... gue jadi terharu," kata Uya lebay.

"Cih, nggak usah lebay deh..." kata Sasuke.

"Yeee, gue nggak lebay kok... gue cuma ngatain yang sesungguhnya," jawab Uya.

"Terserahlah,"

"Emm, oh iya. Bukankah beberapa bulan yang lalu Hinata jadian sama si Naruto itu? Gimana perasaan lu saat itu?," tanya Uya.

"Iya, mereka jadian. Pas tahu mereka jadian, rasanya hati gue hancur ber keping-keping. Kedengaran Hiperbolis memang, tapi itu yang gue rasain," jelas Sasuke sambil memegangi dadanya.

"Terus? Kenapa mereka bisa putus?," tanya Uya

" Soalnya Naruto nggak bener-bener cinta sama Hinata. Dia cuma kasihan sama Hinata. Makanya dia nerima Hinata. Nah, setelah ngejelasin semua itu, Naruto mutusin Hinata," jelas Sasuke.

"Terus, waktu lu tahu mereka sudah putus, gimana perasaan lu?," tanya Uya lagi.

"Gue kesel banget,"

"Loh kok Kesel? Harusnya lu kan seneng?," tanya Uya lagi.

"Soalnya si Naruto-Baka itu udah nyakitin hati Hinata. Jujur, gue lebih sakit lagi waktu ngeliat Hinata nangis di bahu gue, dari pada ngeliat mereka berdua jadian. Gue lebih suka Hinata tersenyum." Kata Sasuke.

"Waaahhh... Soooo Swiiiitttttt," sahut Edi. Penonton pun ikutan berkata 'So Sweet'. Mereka pada nangis-nangis lebay ngedenger kisah Sasuke. Bahkan banyak cewek teriak-teriak untuk mengomentari kisah Sasuke.

"Sasuke... kamu kasian banget, mendingan kamu sama aku aja deh,"

Ada juga yang bilang :

"Sasuke, kamu so sweet banget. Aku jadi terharu,"

Ada lagi nih yang lucu, ada ibu-ibu yang teriak :

"Nak Sasuke... Kamu setia banget. Kamu juga baek, cakep, tidak sombong dan suka menabung... Kamu mau nggak jadi menantu Ibu?," teriak Ibu itu yang langsung di sambut penonton dengan sorakan 'HUUUUU'. Haha, lucu banget.

"Iya Ed, nggak nyangka gue. Si cowok nyebelin ini ternyata baik juga," kata Uya sambil menyeka air matanya.

"Hin, harusnya lu tahu pengorbanan dia," sambung Uya. Hinata yang mendengarnya pun semakin meneteskan air mata. Dia nggak nyangka Sasuke sebaik itu. Dia juga nyesel nggak pernah tahu ada orang yang sebaik dan setulus ini padanya. Dia nyesel nggak menyadari perasaan Sasuke.

"Yaudah deh tong, sekarang gue tanya. Mereka kan udah pada putus? Nah, lu mau nembak dia nggak?," tanya Uya.

"Dia? Dia siapa?," tanya Sasuke belaga bego. Uya gedep ngeliatnya.

"Cih KAGAK usah belaga BEGO deh lu tong," kata Uya sambil menekankan beberapa kata.

"BEGO lu bilang? Lu tuh yang bego. Lu tahu nggak? Keluarga gue itu Genius semua," sembur Sasuke.

"Iyedah terserah lu tong, gue udah gedeg ama lu. Udah deh, sekarang lu mau nembak Hinata kagak ?," ulang Uya.

"Hmm... tapi gue kagak yakin Ya..."

"Kagak Yakin kenapa? ," tanya Uya.

"Ya, kagak yakin aja... ntar kalo dia nolak gue gimana? Trus nggak mau jadi temen gue lagi," jelas cowok pantat ayam itu.

"Yeee, cemen banget lu tong... jiahahaha rambut aja yang mencuat cuat kaya pantat ayam, tapi nyali lu menciut gak kaya rambut lu, coba aja dulu deh... mana bisa tahu kalau belum mencoba, lagian lu udah tahu isi hatinya kan tadi?," wakakakakak Mr. Uya bener banget tuh, rambutnya mencuat tapi nyali menciut, (author ngakak guling-guling *dichidori Sasuke*).

"Wehhh muke aspal... jangan ngehina rambut gue ya? Rambut gue itu justru daya tarik gue bro... cewek cewek banyak yang nempel gara-gara rambut gue, yaa tentu aja bukan rambut doank yang jadi daya tarik gue. Muka juga sih... jadi jangan ngehina lu. Coba kalo rambut gue kaya rambut lu. Bisa turun pasaran gue. Lagian gue nggak cemen. Selain gue nggak yakin juga gue belum nemu momen yang pas buat nembak. Kalo untuk isi hati Hinata sii, gue emang udah denger Cuma gue kagak yakin aja kalau nembak disini. Kurang romantis bro," jelas Sasuke yang super-super duper OOC, sekali lagi super-super duper OOC, sekali lagi hmmmp- *sibekep reader*.

"Wahhh... minta digibeng lu tong, muka cakep kaya Lee Min Hoo yang main di B*YS B*FORE FL*WER gini dibilang muka aspal," wekeke, Lee Min Hoo apanya? Kaya Leem Alteco percaya (baca:lem alteco- lem yang cepet kering itu lhoo yang kalo kena tangan susah ilangnya). Lagian idung mancung kedalam gitu mau disamain sama idung Lee Min Hoo yang mancung banget kaya Pinokio gitu. Jauuuhhh laaahhh, haha.

"Lee apa? Lee ng lung?," ejek Sasuke.

"Di..." rengek Uya.

"Lee Min Hoo, bukan Lee ng lung," jelas si Edi.

"Oohh, terserah dehhh,"

"Udah bos lanjutin... bentar lagi durasi abis," pinta Edi.

"Iya deh, lalu kapan rencananya lu mau nembak Hinata? Ntar keduluan gue lho," kata Uya mencoba memanas manasin Sasuke (emang kompor apa ? panas?). Tak terduga bukannya Sasuke yang cemburu malahan Edi yang pundung.

"Wahh, coba aja. Kagak mungkin di terima. Muke lu kan pas-pasan," ujar Sasuke stay cool. Padahal dalam hati pengen banget tuh nonjok Uya. "Hei, lagian Edi mau lu kemanain?," lanjut Sasuke lagi.

"Wah, kurang ajar lu tong. Dibilangin muka gue mirip Lee Min Hoo kok, kagak percaya. Lagian gue Cuma bercanda. Gue kan udah punya Edi," si Edi yang beberapa saat yang lalu pundung pun kembali berseri.

"Iye dehh... Lagian siapa Lee Min Hoo itu, gue juga kagak kenal..." kata Sasuke sambil mengedikkan bahu.

"Ya Ampun tong... Lu kemana aje tong... Lee Mi Hoo aja kagak tempe eh kagak tahu?," pekik Uya penuh ke lebay'an.

"Mang siapa? Pemulung yang sering mulung di depan rumah gue bukan?," tanya Sasuke dengan polosnya. Penontonpun ngakak dibuatnya. Ino, Sai, dan Hinata juga ngakak.

"Nggak nyangka Sasuke unyuu banget," kata Ino.

"Iya, sumpah. Perut gue sakit nih ketawa mulu," komentar Sai.

"Iya, hahaha," sahut Hinata.

"Yee... ngejek luu. Si Lee Min Hoo itu aktor korea yang ganteng itu. Yang lagi terkenal itu lho, sekarang lagi maen di drama C*ty H*nt*r," jelas Uya. Nggak nyangka deh si Uya seneng banget sama drakor, haha.

"Aa, gatau gue. Palingan gantengan gue... keluarga gue kan cakep tujuh turunan," jawab Sasuke narsis dengan nada iklan kartu perdana eX'eL.

"Yee, sirik lu tong," sewot Uya.

"Hei, tunggu... kenapa out of topic? Bukannya tadi lagi ngomongin nembak? Kenapa jadi Lee Min Hoo?," potong Ino.

"Aah, bener juga In, sorry sorry... Gue Kilap," jawab Uya.

"Ck, dasar," lama-lama Ino gedeg juga nih sama si Uya.

"Oh iya, terus kapan rencananya lu mau nembak dia? Sebaiknya sekarang aja. Lu katain apa isi hati besok-besok lu nembak lagi dengan cara yang romantis. Kan enak tuh tong..." jelas Uya.

"Iyedah... tapi ntar kalo bokapnya denger gimana? Bisa-bisa gue di sunatin lagi bro... ntar anu gue abis dong bro?," tanya Sasuke. Penontonpun ngakak.

"Enggak. Percaya deh sama gue... lu nggak akan di sunat," jawab Uya.

"Yaudah deh, ehemm, Hinata... Gue sebenernya suka banget sama lu sejak pertama kali gue liat lu. Mau kagak jadi pacar gue?," tanya Sasuke. Hinata melongo. Ia tak sanggup berkata-kata. Uya langsung noel noel lengan Hinata sambil bilang suit suit.

"M-mau Sasuke-kun," jawab Hinata. Tentu saja Sasuke kagak denger. Yang bisa didenger Sasuke kan Cuma Uya.

"Dia bilang mau tuh," kata Uya. Edi dan seluruh penonton pun bersuit ria. Seperti pada pernyataan Hinata tadi, sekarang juga banyak bunga bertaburan diiringi dengan lagu india.

"Masa?,"

"Iye tong... Yaudah ya tong... saran gue, bagus kalau lu mikir lu lebih seneng jadi sahabatnya dari pada lu ngerusak persahabatan kalian. Tapi alangkah lebih baiknya kalau lu mencoba ngungkapin perasaan lu. Yaaa, lu tanyanya gak harus serius sekedar bercanda atau basa-basi dulu gitu, kalau kira-kira nggak ada peluang ya lu nyerah aja. Tapi jangan nyerah sebelum bertanding, itu cemen namanya. Terus gue lihat lu itu orangnya setia dan pengertian. Pertahankan itu. Jaman sekarang yang dicari itu cowok yang kaya gitu. Terus saran gue lagi nih ya? Jangan terlalu jaga image ya? dan jangan menjawab pertanyaan dengan ngeden (Hn) , nggak sopan. Satu lagi saran gue, siapin mental lu ya tong, siapa tau bokap Hinata lagi ngasah katana buat nyunatin lu, haha. Hmm, kayanya udah itu aja sih saran gue," kata Uya.

"Yee, saran lu kagak mutu Ya, tapi baiklah... gue jabanin. Gue gak bakal nyerah sebelum bertanding. Dan satu lagi, gue nggak takut di sunat. Lagian gue sama bokap Hinata kan udah Ce'es kok. Kita sering maen catur bareng. Tadi gue Cuma bercanda, hehe" jawab Sasuke sambil sedikit terkekeh. Wew, Sasuke ketawa... jarang-jarang tuh. Kayaknya cuma terjadi saat Sasuke di hipnotis aja deh, haha.

"Ooh, bercanda. Padahal bagus tuh kalo lu beneran di sunat, haha. Yaudah tong, kalo lu denger tepukan tangan yang keras lu bangun ya tong?," tanya Uya sambil memberi kode pada penonton untuk bertepuk tangan.

"Hn,"

"Yee, dibilangin jangan ngeden juga," protes Uya.

"Iye iye, bawel lu ahh,"

"Dan.. bangun..."

PROKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK

PROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOKKKKKKKKKK

Dan tepukan tangan yang menggema itu membangunkan pangeran es dari hibernasinya *plak*.

"Fiuhh, akhirnya selesai..." Uya menghela nafas lega. "Siapa nama lu tong?," tanya Uya memastikan.

"Sasuke,"

"Apa lu suka sama Hyuuga Hinata puteri dari Hyuuga Hiashi si pitung dari Desa Konoha?,"

"Cih, bukan urusan lu," rona merah sedikit menghiasi wajah Sasuke.

"Aa, bukankah lu suka dia sejak awal lu kelas 1 SMA?,"

"Kata siapa? Dia itu sahabat gue. Kagak mungkin gue suka,"

"Ooo, masak sih? Sahabat apa sahabat nih?,"

"Au ah,"

"Haha, sewot lu tong... Nah... udah dihipnotis semuanya kan? Dan lu semua udah ngeluarin segala uneg-uneg lu. Kesimpulannya gini... yang pertama jadi cowok jangan plin plan, harus bisa memutuskan sesuatu dengan hatinya. Terus yang kedua, jadi cewek jangan suka belanja. Dan jangan suka makan jengkol, ntar pacar lari hahaha. Yang ketiga, jangan sampai ada niat bunuh diri hanya gara-gara putus cinta ya? dan yang terakhir jangan menyerah sebelum bertanding," kata Uya.

"Nah, pemirsa yang tadi itu sama sekali nggak ada paksaan lho. Semua PURE dari uneg uneg mereka sendiri. Uneg uneg lho bukan aib. Nah buat kalian yang dihipnotis, nanti kalian akan melihat tayangan ulangnya. Kalau menurut kalian pantes ditayangin ya ditayangin, kalau enggak kami nggak akan tayangin," ujar Uya.

"Nah, sampai jumpa di episode mendatang... Chao !," kata Uya menutup acara.

.

.

.

.

**TBC**

***Melongo –disumpel tomat –sadar ***

**H-hai minna... **

**Kapanjangan ya? maaf... *bungkuk-bungkuk*. **

**Gimana? Lucu apa malah Garing? Errr maaf ya kalo garing *bungkuk lagi*.**

**U-udah ya Eira nggak bisa komen apapun *ngumpet di balik ketek Sasuke -? -* **

**Jangan lupa Ripyu ya? *dilempar uang receh*.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**V**


End file.
